Por siempre
by Lunajely
Summary: Edward tiene leucemia, Bella una chica de la calle. Por cosas del destino se conocen y juntos emprenderán una larga lucha por salir adelante y superar la vida, pero la vida seguirá siendo cruel o los dejara vivir?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Hijo, hijo, espera – rogaba la mujer, su hijo se encontraba enojado, no podía creer que otra vez le estuviera pasando aquello, hasta cuando tendría que soportarlo?

Señor Masen?, señor Masen! – exclamo su secretaria, una joven mujer de unos veintidós años, cabello negro y contextura refinada, trabajaba para la empresa de su padre desde que salió de la escuela secundaria

Salió del lugar, aquella noticia lo había devastado, porque la vida volvía a ser de esa forma con él? No quería pasar de nuevo por todo aquello que vivió en su infancia, no quería, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era su madre, una mujer joven para tener a un hijo de su edad.

Veinticuatro años, veinticuatro años era lo que se leía en su documento de identidad, veinticuatro años de los cuales doce vivió visitando hospitales por su enfermedad, hacia solo cinco años se había considerado vencedor, otro vencedor mas de aquella enfermedad que acecha a muchos, el cáncer.

Recordaba que cuando tenía siete le gustaba jugar a futbol, vivía en el campo y hasta ese momento su vida era como la de cualquier niño; un mal golpe le provoco un tumor y el tumor era cancerígeno. No sabía qué era eso en aquel entonces pero lo averiguo días después, días, años en los que luchó, ahora a sus veintitantos según curado de todo volvió a aparecer.

Madre – contesto a través de su teléfono

Hijo – dijo su madre, su voz se interrumpió seguramente por las ganas contenidas de llorar – hijo, volveremos a hacer todo, estarás bien en poco tiempo

Por su puesto madre – dije no quería preocuparla, no quería decirle que ya mis esperanzas se acabaron en el momento en que recibí mi diagnostico, no quería la compasión de mis padres, ni de nadie, solo quería vivir lo que me quedaba, no quería pasar el resto de mis días entre hospitales.

Hijo – siguió

Tengo que colgar, tengo… tengo que ver a Lauren – le dije, solo quería escapar de aquella conversación

Le dirás?

Si me quiere como dice no le importara – le respondí y aunque conocía a mi algo más que amiga, sabia como era en ciertos temas, camine y camine, quería distraerme, alejarme del mundo feliz que me rodeaba

Mientras iba hundido en mis penas y pensamientos un leve canto llego a mi oído, no quería distraerme, quería hundirme en mi amargura así que le dije a mis pies que continuaran, pero llevándome la contraria se dirigieron hacia una multitud; mire de lejos, al parecer alguien cantaba en medio de ellos, seguramente algún vagabundo por un poco de monedas.

Sonreí un poco cuando vi desde lejos como es que trabajaban, mientras al parecer la persona de la voz cantaba, otros aprovechaban para sustraer una que otra pertenencia, era entretenido ver mientras no me tocara a mí.

Aunque… porque la vida permitía tantas bajezas? Primero yo… enfermo desde los siete años, una criatura inocente sufriendo de una grave enfermedad, y ahora unos niños robando para poder comer o al menos eso suponía.

Le dieron unas monedas a la cantante, una dulce voz con esa era por supuesto de una chica; la gente comenzó a dispersarse, seguramente cuando llegaran a casa verían que algo les hacía falta.

Eran alrededor de unos cuatro niños tal vez entre las edades de diez a catorce, la chica que cantaba era también una niña de tal vez unos quince o dieciséis, cabello menudo castaño, tal vez tenía una belleza oculta tras tanta suciedad, pero aun así ella sonreía feliz como en ese momento yo no podría hacerlo… o tal vez nunca más.

Cogí mi móvil y marque el numero de Lauren, era hora del gran show – diga?

Necesito verte

Hola Lauren como estas? Estas disponible hoy? Es que tengo ganas de conversar contigo – dijo ella sarcásticamente

Si, si lo que sea

Nos veremos en una hora en el restaurant de siempre, de acuerdo?

Sí, nos veremos ahí, tengo algo importante que contarte

Observe de nuevo hacia donde estaban aquellos niños de la calle, ya no se encontraba ninguno. Camine hacia el restaurante, tenía que sacar mi frustración por cualquier medio.

o-o-o

y luego mi amiga dijo que eso era imposible, que yo no tenía talento, ¿lo crees posible? Ella dijo eso a mi espalda y se dice mi amiga, la odio!

Lauren por favor

Ah y sabes lo mejor? No la contrataron, es tan simple que solo pasaron de ella, ja me rio en su cara

Voy a morir Lauren – dije interrumpiéndola después de media hora de conversación por parte de ella, y por lo visto ese era el modo de hacer que dejara de hablar, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho hace rato

Repite eso - pidio

Aroe una larga respiración – tengo cáncer en mi rodilla

Podrían cortarte la pierna y te salvarías – sugirió, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

Fácil es decirlo, difícil hacerlo, primero que nada no podría caminar, aunque una silla de ruedas lo solucionaría, lo segundo quien querría a un paralitico enfermo? Y por último es imposible porque el cáncer se ha expandido mas allá de lo que se puede amputar.

Edward – dijo, sus ojos se veían llorosos, ahora si sabía que lo quería – no, no es posible, eres tan sano, te ves sano

Por fuera, por dentro estoy podrido

La quimioterapia podría ayudarte

Pase toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia en hospitales, crees que quiero volver a pasar por eso? Y luego qué? Luego me dirán que otra vez me regreso?! – ahora si lo he dicho, no quería pasar por todo para que sea un simple fracaso

No nos puedes hacer eso! – dijo desesperada, su voz subió unos niveles por lo que los que estaban alrededor voltearon a vernos, y verla llorando tal vez pensaron lo peor de mi – por favor Edward – rogó

No lo haré, dejare que la vida cobre lo que tenga que cobrarme – estaba decidido, eso es lo que haría así mi madre y padre sufrieran por mi decisión.

Y yo donde quedo?

Te casarías con un enfermo sentenciado a muerte, tal vez quedando viuda muy joven? – Lauren retrocedió, aunque sus ojos lucían llorosos los movimientos de su cuerpo decían otra cosa

Te quiero Edward – respondió – eres más que un amigo para mí

Ahora sí, que me quedaba? Ya me había resignado a morir, a dejar todo y no pasar por el tormento que hizo que perdiera mi infancia.

Salimos del restaurant ya era de noche, acompañe a Lauren hasta su vehículo, yo decidí volver a caminar para pensar las palabras que les diré a mis padres, pase por una callejuela, la parte trasera del restaurant al que asistí. Detuve mi andar cuando vi como aquel hombre tiraba con fuerza a alguien hacia el duro piso.

Mugrosa ladrona, ya verás lo que pasara cuando llegue la policía – grito el hombre robusto, no tuve que esperar mucho, una patrulla policiaca se detuvo al lado mío y de él se bajaron dos hombres de uniformes dispuestos a llevarse a la chica

Su rostro se me hacia familiar pero no podía recordar de donde, no frecuentábamos los mismos lugares era obvio

No por favor - rogo la chica, ahora si aquella voz dulce, era la cantante

A donde la llevaran? – pregunte, no sabía porque pero sentí curiosidad por aquella niña ladrona así que memorice la dirección. Sus ojos color café se quedaron viendo fijamente los míos, rápidamente regreso su vista a la patrulla y su desespero por huir salió a flote.

Vi como se alejaban de aquel lugar y yo continúe mi camino, en ese momento me di cuenta que en todo el día ese había sido el único momento en que me había distraído de mi muerte.

Seguí caminando tal vez deseando ser también asaltado y que el asaltante me atacara con un arma para no tener que decirle a mis padres mi decisión, pero nada sucedió, llegue al lujoso edificio donde vivía solo desde hace tres años.

Donde has estado todo el maldito día?! – pregunto mi hermana pequeña, era una enana pero con un temperamento del demonio

Alice – se le inundaron los ojos y corrió a abrazarme

No es justo

Que quieres que te diga?

Nada! Porque sé que me dirás, y…yo no lo quiero aceptar! Eres mi único hermano – lloro en mi pecho

Tal vez alcance a verte graduar del colegio – dije regalándole una sonrisa, eso hizo que su llanto se intensificara – quisiera poder quitarte ese dolor

No Edward, es lo único que puedo sentir por tu enfermedad, lo único que puedo compartir contigo, y lo único que me une a ti en estos momentos

Soy feliz

No digas eso Edward tengo cientos de razones por las que se no lo eres, y una de ellas es maldito cáncer que no deja a mi familia tranquila, pero sabes que es peor que el cáncer?

La quimioterapia?

No, Edward, eres fuerte y no te importaría pasar por eso tres veces más! Pero…no quieres ser feliz porque tienes miedo!

Yo no tengo miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

a-adonde va-vas Be-Bella? – dijo mi amigo, casi hermano

A buscar comida, estoy segura que otra vez no habrá que comer

pe-pero e-e-el nos cuida

Seguí caminando alejándome de él, y aunque sabía que obtendría un gran regaño por no estar en la guarida aquella hora, tenía que salir y buscar que comer para todos nosotros.

Desde los nueve vivo en la calle, mis padres me abandonaron ni bien naci, no me querían así que no tengo porque quererlos a ellos, en el orfanato era la niña más pequeña, así que todos abusaban de mi, le decía a los cuidadores pero ellos en vez de escucharme me ponían a hacer aseo.

Escape, la calle sería mejor que aquel lugar. Mi primer amigo fue Jacob, según dice sus padres murieron, y nadie, ni un familiar se quiso hacer cargo de él, por lo que fue a parar a un orfanato al igual que yo, escapo por los malos tratos de un grandulon llamado Riley, todo eso paso cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, así que él vive en la calle desde esa edad.

Asocio su problema del habla con el trauma de su infancia, es una año menor que yo, por lo que a la final no tiene mucho que debatirme cuando me propongo hacer algo.

En nuestro refugio vivimos alrededor de ocho, esta Ron de diez años, es el encargado de coordinar nuestros trabajos extras cuando canto, Fred de diez, Bree la soñadora de ocho, Jane de cinco, Jessica de dieciseis, Tania de diecisiete, Jacob de quince y por supuesto yo, Bella de diecisiete años, casi por cumplir los diecisiete.

Vislumbre un lugar donde siempre había buena comida, restaurante fino por supuesto, ellos que siempre piden de mas pero no comen más que una porción, según para cuidar su imagen. Me pregunto para que piden tanta comida si la rechazaran? Muchos moriríamos por comer sus sobras.

Me acerque sigilosa, sabía que no les agradaba nuestras visitas, pero que podíamos hacer? El dinero que ganábamos era para Aro, él nos protegía del frio, y según nos daba de comer pero siempre se olvidaba de esa parte.

No le gustaba que saliéramos sin su consentimiento, no le gustaba que entabláramos relaciones con otros que no sean de la guarida, no le gustaba casi nada. Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi aquella comida lista para ser tirada a la basura, ¿acaso estas personas no sabían que en el mundo había gente que se muere de hambre? ¿Cómo pueden tirar buena comida?

Otra vez por aquí? – escuche la voz de aquel hombre, recordé la última vez que me lanzo hacia el duro suelo provocándome una fea herida en mi cabeza, pero por suerte logre escapar, era una chica valiente, o tal vez muy torpe pero gire a hacerle frente.

Todos los días hace hambre? – dije

Pues si vinieras todos los días conocerías muy bien el reformatorio para chicas problemáticas como tú! Eres una ladrona

No te estoy robando!

Y que tienes en la mano? – pregunto el hombre, vi hacia mi mano y tenía un trozo de pan que sobraron los comensales

Lo tiraran a la basura – le respondí

Es robo mientras no esté en la basura muchacha, la policía ya viene en camino – alce mi vista rápidamente hacia él, un hombre robusto, sonreía como loco seguramente por al fin atraparme, la puerta estaba a una distancia de él tal vez alcanzaría salir y escapar. Corrí pero el muy… hombre se interpuso en mi camino y me agarro fuerte de mi brazo.

Es algo que ya no le sirve, debería regarla – le dije tratando de hacerlo razonar, me arrastro hacia la comida lista para ser tirada, cogió un poco y la lanzo a la basura

Ahora ladrona…eso si puedes coger, ahora si es desperdicio del local

Eres un idiota

Y tu una delincuente que irá a parar a la cárcel, espero no volver a verte por aquí pordiosera porque no das buena imagen a mi negocio – dijo el hombre arrastrándome hacia la salida, cuando vi la calle le di un duro golpe en la nariz lo que hizo que me soltara, pero fue más rápido y me agarro nuevamente ahora mucho más fuerte

Mugrosa ladrona, ya verás lo que pasara cuando llegue la policía – grito el hombre, entre en pánico cuando vi bajar a dos uniformados dispuestos a llevarme. Y ahora que haría? Los chicos estarían en problemas por mi culpa, Jacob estaría otra vez en graves problemas.

Vi todo en cámara lenta, así como las películas que solían proyectar los televisores tras la vitrina, veía el final de mi vida como la conocía en ese momento, desvié mi mirada del uniforme y ahí viéndome sufrir vi a un hombre.

No por favor - rogué, tenía que rogar por mis amigos, por mis hermanos, pero me entrego a la policía los cuales me sostuvieron; camine lentamente hacia el vehículo y choque mi mirada con aquella mirada verde, era un hombre guapo pero triste.

Aquel tipo converso con los policías y luego fui conducida hacia las rejas de una prisión, ¿acaso a los menores también los llevaban a celdas con barrotes?

Nombre? – pregunto la oficial

Isabella Marie Swan – conteste

Edad?

Diecisiete años – le respondí

Oficio?

¿? – que respondería, pordiosera, ladrona, campanera? – vivo en la calle? – dije más bien como una pregunta, otro oficial me arrastro hacia una celda y no pude evitar llorar, ¿Qué le haría esta vez Aro a Jacob? No quería que sufriera otra vez por algo que yo hice

La luz del sol inundo la celda en la que dormía, seguramente cai rendida mientras lloraba

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte al verlo entrar

Al parecer tu nuevo tutor – dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño – yo solo vine… diablos no se a que vine, y ahora mírame soy un tutor de alguien que ni conozco

Soy Bella – respondí, su voz aunque incoherente era hipnotizante

Edward Cullen

Señor Cullen tiene que firmar unos documentos – dijo un hombre con traje

Pero porque? – pregunto, yo solo podía mirar

Porque pregunto por ella

Y eso me hace responsable de esta criatura?!

Señor Cullen, usted tiene los medios – dijo el hombre – además según tengo entendido su madre…

Eso es mi madre no yo – dijo, salió de la celda dejándome más confundida, luego de un rato llego un oficial a recogerme para llevarme frente a él

Señorita Swan en vista de que usted es huérfana, y conociendo la generosidad de la familia Cullen – comenzó diciendo la oficial que antes había tomando mis datos – le presento a su nuevo tutor hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

No quiero un tutor – respondí

Ni yo alguien a quien cuidar, tengo mucho con cuidarme a mi

Por favor señor Cullen

Yo solo vine a preguntar por ella!

Porque preguntaría usted por mi? – le pregunte, y al parecer no sabía que contestar

Eso mismo me pregunto desde que me levante – susurro

Salí junto a él, iba con las manos en los bolsillos, me recordaba a Jacob – Jacob

Que dijiste? – pregunto Edward

Gracias por sacarme de ahí, pero no necesito que me cuides

Isabella – me nombro cuando comencé a alejarme – si ves hacia atrás veras que hay policías cuidando que te vayas conmigo, incluso creo que estarán rondando por unas horas, quieres que te lleven a una correccional o a un orfanato?

No

Entonces vendrás conmigo, no soy maniático ni nada por el estilo así que no tengas miedo

Porque te interesaste por mi? – pregunte, necesitaba saberlo

Creo que porque estas llena de energía, llena de vida, y solo quiero que se me pegue un poco

* * *

**Hola, gracias por comentar, es mi primera historia de ****crepúsculo, espero les siga gustando**

**gracias a:**

**maleja twihard**

**MireMary: **siento mucho lo de tu amiga


End file.
